What's Stopping You?
by Nataliepark
Summary: The songfic for Another Artist's fanfic "The Black & White Bird". A few bad words, odd happenings, and a sappy ending. WARNING: If you are about to view this, you can't say I didn't warn you. Ian/Amy


_**Night & Day . . . Love, take my breath away . . . make it so I only love you . . . tell me that our love was true . . . **_

_**Huh? Oh! Oopsies! Sorry!**_

_**Did you guys actually hear that? *grins sheepishy* Forget I said it.**_

_**Anyways, as you read in the Summary, this is the songfic for Another Artist's fanfic "The Black & White Bird."**_

_**Yes, I do have permission to do this. By the way,**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Another Artist, The Black & White Bird, the 39 Clues, 3 Doors Down, Nickelback, or Hinder.**_

_**Do any of you know who 3 Doors Down is? Oh, COME ON! You have to know!**_

_**GRRRRR.**_

* * *

Ian ran up to his room and slammed the door. Hard.

He had just escaped his mother and father, who just _had _to come in while Ian was trying to prove to Amy that he wasn't a human being. _Stupid fate._

He got up and walked across the room to the balcony. He took in a deep breath of fresh air when suddenly, he heard voices under his balcony. He looked down. It was his parents and all of the Liones, talking about how he had almost told Amy who he truly was. _Stupid parents and in-laws-to-be._

Ian watched as they all moved to the large stretch Hummer parked in the driveway. They all got in. His phone vibrated, scaring him and almost sending him over the balcony rail.

He regained his footing and pulled out his phone. It was a text message from his mother. It said:

_Gone to shop. Your father asks if you want anything. We'll be back shortly._

Ian snorted. That was a complete lie. When she said, "We'll be back shortly," it should be changed to, "We'll be back in a week."

He closed his phone, went inside, and closed the double doors that led to the balcony. He went to his gigantic walk-in closet and took out a guitar case and amplifier. And this was no acoustic guitar. This was the real deal. **(A/N: *snorts* "The real deal." What am I, a car saleswoman?)**

A little secret known only to him and one of the servants: He knew how to play guitar. The servant that knew about it had used to be a professional guitarist, and Ian had always been curious how to play. His parents had told him every time he asked them if he could learn how to play guitar that he needed to learn piano instead. _Worthless and stupid parents._

He plugged the guitar into the amplifier and walked over to the door. He poked his head out, looked both ways, then closed the door again. He didn't have to worry that much, though, because the walls of his room were sound proof. Little did he know that Amy was eavesdropping from the other side of the door.

* * *

Amy pressed her ear to the door in her effort to hear what was going on.

Unfortunately, she could only hear a guitar as Ian was warming up.

_That can't be Ian,_ Amy thought. _He doesn't know how to play guitar!_

"Yes, he does." a voice said behind her. She jumped. It was Natalie.

_I really must be saying my thoughts out loud subconsciously. _Amy thought.

"No, you aren't." Natalie said.

"Then how-" Amy stopped as Natalie thrust something into her hand.

"I bugged Ian's room a few years ago. With that," she gestured at the earpiece, "You can hear what's going on." Then Natalie disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

_Creepy, _Amy thought as she put the device in her ear. She could hear everything clearly. Including the song Ian was singing.

* * *

Ian started playing one of the very few songs that he knew all the chords to.

And it fit the situation well. Unbelievably well.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_

She would never see the true him if his parents couldn't help it. He needed to stand up to his parents . . . for once in his life.  
_  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away  
Or maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind_

He was being blinded. Blinded by his parents, the Liones, Jasmine. He didn't truly love her. He was only marrying her for the sake of his parents._ Rotten, worthless, and stupid parents! _He thought.

_So hold when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone_

If only she would understand . . .

_When your education X-ray cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_

That wasn't entirely true. He _wanted_ to tell her. True, he couldn't tell his friends, but . . . still._So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good_

_So hold when when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gooooooone!_

_Maybe I'm just blind_

_(solo)_

Wow. The guy even did his own solo!

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone  
Whooooa, Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm goooooone_

As he finished up the song, he realized that he had calmed down a little. He then decided to play another of the songs he knew. And, ironically, it seemed to fit in the situation just as well as the other song had.

He tuned his guitar again, then he played a few more chords before starting the song.

* * *

_Never made it as a wise man  
Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

He was neither and both of those things.

__

Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am

She reminded him of what he was born into. Many times did he wish that he wasn't a Kabra, or a Cahill. Then maybe these things couldn't have happened. But, then again, he might've never met Amy.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do_

He remembered when they were at Pukhansan. And even though he didn't say "I love you," "lovely" was the closest he could've come to. He still regretted the minute he left her for dead.  
_  
And it must have been so bad  
'Cause livin' with me must have damn near killed you_

It literally almost did. If her and her obnoxious brother hadn't come, Brian wouldn't have nearly killed her. He remembered his rage when he saw her in Brian's arms, barely clinging to life.

_And this is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no_

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me of what I really am  
This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah,  
"Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah,  
"Are we havin' fun yet?"  
These five words in my head  
"Are we havin' fun yet?"  
Yeah, yeah,  
These five words in my head_

_No, no_

* * *

Without stopping, he kept going on to the next song on the same album as the one he had just played. **(A/N: Okay, so there were some very bad words in this song, so I cleaned it up as much as I could. Enjoy!)**

_I paid my last respects this morning on an early grave  
Already said goodbye  
Nothin' left to say  
A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent  
Not how I wanted it  
I'm hating all of this_

It nearly had been an early grave for Amy. Of course, Ian wouldn't cry, or else Vikram would beat his bloody guts out of him. Especially when he would hear Ian's thoughts.

_Well I'm hating  
All of this  
I'm hating  
All of this  
All of this  
All of this . . . _

_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No, I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why_

_I felt like hell when I woke up this morning_

He didn't just hide his love for her _some _days . . . it was _every _day. And he _had _to keep it bottled inside him. She tore down the wall that he tried to keep up between them, she almost found his true identity, but she hadn't dug deep enough to find his love for her, and she probably never would.

_I've been a loser all my life  
I'm not about to change  
If you don't like it, there's the door  
Nobody made you stay  
There ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with it  
Just how I wanted it  
I'm hating all of this_

Actually, somebody _had_ made her stay. And that person was . . . suprise, suprise . . . Vikram. And there _was _a woman on the planet who could deal with it. Thing was, he didn't love her back. Funny, he used a word that wasn't in the Kabra dictionary. _Ain't._ So unclassy.

_Well I'm hating  
All of this  
I'm hating  
All of this  
All of this  
All of this . . ._

_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No, I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why_

_I felt like hell when I woke up this morning_

Come to think of it, he _did _feel like hell when he woke up this morning . . .

_All of this  
Ohh, all of this . . . _

_Now I know why I hide my love from you somedays  
No, I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me  
Now I know why_

_I felt like hell when I woke up this morning_

* * *

Oops. Wrong song to do in that predicament. It actually angered him beyond what he didn't even know he could be angered.

He layed the guitar down on the bed beside him, calmly got up, and picked up a vase.

The loud crashing of something shattering against the wall reached Amy's ears before the very loud yelling did.

Even worse, Ian was shouting with swear words way better than his age. "Damn it to hell and back!" he screamed.

Now, up until then, Ian couldn't hear Amy's thoughts. But the next thing he heard came in loud and clear.

_Touchy, _Amy thought. All of a sudden, the door came flying open.

Amy had been sitting on the floor with her back against the door, and when the door opened, she fell backwards, landing on her back in the middle of the doorway.

Ian's gaze was fierce, as if someone had lit up a bonfire behind those _gorgeous, beautiful, handsome - _**Ian! Stop it! You will not invade this fanfic!** amber eyes, making him look very, very angry, to the point of scaring Amy. When he saw who it was, his gaze softened. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, her beautiful reddish-brown hair splayed around her head. _On the floor in his doorway!_

"Sorry about that," Ian said, reaching down to help her up. "I thought you were my sister."

"A-a-apparently, I-I'm n-n-not," she stuttered, taking his hand and getting up.

"Amy, we need to talk."

She groaned. "D-don't get me s-started on the 'A-Amy, we n-need to talk' part."

He gestured towards the couch, and Amy hesitantly sat. Pretty soon, they were joking, laughing, and actually getting along. (Which might've never happened if Nataliepark wasn't writing this funny yet odd fanfic.)

"So, I understand that you can play guitar." Amy said.

He leaned in closer to her. "Shh, it's a secret." The feeling of his breath against her ear sent tingles of awareness up her spine, telling her what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes and expected it any second. But it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and didn't see him beside her, and when she heard a guitar, she turned to see Ian sitting on the edge of the bed, beginning to sing.

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying?  
Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Many times did he wish she was Jasmine, and he never truly moved on. He was pretty sure Amy hadn't, either.

__

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words in makes me weak

_And I  
Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He truly missed her stutter. He thought it was so adorable, and he never thought of something as "adorable" since he was two.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on___

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words in makes me weak

_And I  
Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words in makes me weak_

_And I  
Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I  
Never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

Amy had moved to the balcony, and now was standing there as he put the guitar down. He slipped an arm around her waist as they stood there, looking over the grounds of Kabra Manor. **(A/N: Another Artist never said if it was Kabra Manor or something else. Or maybe she did . . .)**

She turned to him. "H-how can you p-prove to me, other than the time I found you in the woods and helped y-you gain your strength back, that you aren't one-hundred percent human?" she asked.

"We can read minds." Ian replied.

"Prove it."

"Okay." he thought for a minute. "Think of something, and I'll repeat it to you. How's that?"

"Okay, let's try it." she replied. _Fall from Grace, _Amy thought.

"Fall from Grace," Ian repeated.

_Um, okay, Percy Jackson and the Olympians? _

"Um, okay, Percy Jackson and the Olympians?" Ian said. "Wow. I'm suprised you didn't think 'The Lightning Thief.' "

_Ahahaha. Hilarious. Spell "Pig" backwards and say "freely"._

"Oh, no. I am _not _falling for that!" Ian said, while Amy giggled.

_Okay, new rules. Nobody-I repeat, _nobody_-_-_makes a move without my okay. I am the Panama Canal, baby. From now on, everything flows through me. If you lose a tooth, you don't grow one back without my okay, okay?_

Ian decided to play along, so he said, "Okay."

_If you sneeze, you don't wipe that boogie without my okay, okay?_

"Okay."

_All right. And you don't say "Okay" without my okay, okay?_

"Okay, you're giving me a headache."

_Oh, stop it, you big crybaby!_

"Oh, stop it, you big crybaby!"

_I mean it!_

"I mean it!"

_Stop!_

"Stop!"

_Arrrgh!_

"Arrrgh!"

_Stop it, this instant, young man!_

"Stop it, this instant, young lady!" **(A/N: You didn't really think Ian was gonna call Amy a man, right?)**

_Stop it!_

"Stop it!"

_Oh, just kiss me, you jerk._

"Okay; I will."

He lowered his face to hers, their kiss conveying all the things still unsaid with a passion words can't achieve. And the way Dan and Natalie would blackmail them for the rest of their lives.

When their kiss ended, he pulled back slightly, one hand still splayed across her back, keeping her captive.

"Guess I ought to say I'm sorry, Amy, but I'm not. And no-in case you're wondering-I don't make a habit of kissing my guests. You probably won't believe me, but you're the first one. Actually, you're the first woman I've kissed since I was 'engaged'."

How could someone as handsome and popular as he was, a man constantly surrounded by beautiful women, be telling the truth? She wanted to say she didn't believe him but, since he'd seemed so sincere, couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I've tried to stay away from you, Amy; honest I have. I know you have a lot on you plate with Dan and all, and though I could really mess things up if he knew about us, I couldn't stay away even if I tried. You're-different from most of the women I meet. There's something about you, something that draws me to you and keeps you on my mind. I think of you day and night." He paused. "If I had my way, I'd kiss you again."

Amy gazed up at him, his sweet words penetrating and pulverizing the shield she'd attempted to place between them, until it was no longer there. She, the woman who had vowed she'd never get involved with another man until Dan was out of high school, was already hopelessly in love with Ian-and there was nothing she could do about it.

Slipping her hand behind his neck, she drew his head to hers, so close she could feel the warmth of his cheek. She looked into his eyes and lifted her face towards his, then whispered, "What's stopping you?"

* * *

_**Ahem.**_

_**!**_

_**As you can see, I am having a seizure from writing such a sappy ending.**_

_**Another Artist, go on, scream and curse and yell all you want at me for writing this. I suppose you're having regrets for letting me write this. I don't blame you. I can explain . . . **_

_**As for all the rest of you, you're probably going, "**_**Whaaaa?" **_**right now. **_

_**GET OVER IT.**_

_**Who is this woman? Off with her bloody head!**_

_**I dunno.**_

_**Oh, before I forget, the first song was "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down. The best. Band. EVUUR!**_

_**The second one was "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Another great band!**_

_**The third song was "Woke Up this Morning" by Nickelback, also. Still a great band!**_

_**The last song was "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. The awesomest, coolioist, band alive (other than 3 Doors Down, of course)!**_

_**Go, before I change my mind. Go, and you'll be better off in time. Go, it'll save a lot of pain. Go, because I'm probably never gonna change.**_

_**C'mon. Set a spell. Take your shoes off. Y'all come back now, y'hear?**_

_**I STILL don't know. **_

_**Hey, don't forget to clean your room. **_

_**Wait . . . oops, wrong story.**_

_**What I meant to say was, *clears throat* *breaths in a lot of air***_

_**REVIEW, FOOLS!**_

_**Haha. **_

_**Seriously, review. Review, and review some more!**_

_**~Nataliepark~**_


End file.
